


I hope that you burn...

by genewilderkinnie



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: When Georges Danton cheats on his love, Camille Desmoulins, he realizes his mistake.
Relationships: Georges Jacques Danton/Camille Desmoulins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I hope that you burn...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AStupidUserName420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStupidUserName420/gifts).



> This is my first Georges Danton/Camille Desmoulins fic so please, Kudos and comments appreciated!

Georges Danton arrived home slightly late and saw his lover, Camille Desmoulins sitting in a chair, rereading his letters and sighing. When he looked up, Camille walked towards the fireplace, and said, " I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine, you said you were mine I thought you were mine."

Georges tried to explain, "Camille, my love, please-" Camille raised a finger to silence him, "Do you know what Maxime said, when we saw your first letter arrive? He said, 'Be careful with that one, love, he will do what it takes to survive.' " 

"You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenseless, you built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals," Camille continued, "I'm rereading the letters you wrote me, I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line, for kind of sign and when you were mine, the world seemed to burn..." 

Camille then threw the letters into the fire, and continued, " you published the letters she wrote you, you've told the world how you brought this girl into our bed and in clearing your name, you have RUINED OUR LIVES!!!!" 

Camille yelled with tears in his eyes, "Do you what Maxime said, when he read what you'd done? He said, 'you've married an Icarus! He has flown to close to the sun.' You and your words obsessed with your legacy, your sentences border them senseless and you are paranoid in every paragraph, how they perceived you..you you you.."

Camille wiped his tears, "I'm erasing myself from this narrative.. let future historians wonder how Camille reacted when you broke his heart, you've torn it all apart I'm watching it burn.....oh, I'm watching it burn!"

Georges tried to touch him, but Camille jerked away, "The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in our bed, they don't get to know what I said, I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might've redeemed you! You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed, you sleep in your office instead with only the memories of when you were mine...." 

Georges again tried to touch him, but Camille turned around and pushed him, and Camille whispered these words, "I hope that you burn........."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A day later

A knock was heard at Danton's office door and in walked in Camille Desmoulins, who had been crying and had sleepless nights. "Camille? What are you doing here?," Georges asked, trying to not make Camille upset. Camille looked at him and said, "I wanted to bring you some coffee. And I have something to say." Georges looked at him, "Of course, what's troubling you, Camille?" Camille said, "Not having you by my side when I first wake up in the morning. And I forgive you." 

Georges looked surprised, "you forgave me for cheating on you and not being honest?" "Not exactly," Camille smiled jokingly, "you told me the truth and that's all I've wanted." 

Georges smiled and said, "Come here Camille," and Camille ran into his arms and kissed him, only stopping to say, " I love you Georges, so much."

"And I love you my darling Camille."

**Author's Note:**

> For AStupidUsername420, they inspired me to begin writing on here!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [God I hope you're satisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879953) by [genewilderkinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie)




End file.
